The Fuck on the High Ground
by world.tomination012
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan have a heated time after they realize the error of their ways.


"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan Kenobi yelled down at Anakin Skywalker.

"You underestimate my power!" An overly confident Anakin shouted at his former Master.

"Don't try it," Obi-Wan warned, sensing Anakin was about to try it. Anakin leaped off of the floating platform, did a front flip, but right before Obi-Wan's lightsaber could come up to dismember Anakin's limbs, Obi-Wan's life flashed right before his eyes. How could he do such a thing!? He was about to kill Anakin! His Padawan! A man he cared for. A man he would lay down his life for. A man he... loved.

Anakin, dropping to the ground, realized that Obi-Wan could have EASILY killed him, yet refrained to. But they had just been fighting less than 30 seconds ago! He tried to sense what Obi-Wan was feeling, but was having a bit of trouble. He decided to try and use the light side of the force instead of the dark side to sense it, and he found what he was looking for. It was a feeling he had only felt one other time before. But it wasn't EXACTLY what he had felt with Padmé. This time, it was Lust.

Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber, putting his trust into Anakin, as he had done on a million missions before. Anakin slowly walked up to Obi-Wan, now on his knees. His lightsaber ignited, Anakin debated whether to stay loyal to his Emperor, or come back to his masters, his friends, his lover. At this moment, Anakin realized that what he had felt with Obi-Wan wasn't what a Padawan and Master should normally have. What they had together was something even more special.

Anakin dropped high lightsaber on the hot ground, immediately, automatically sheathing itself. He looked down on Obi-Wan as he dropped himself down to his level. He leaned in close to Obi-Wan and whispered quietly in his ear,

"I love you Obi-Wan. And I want YOU!" He pulled Obi-Wan in as their lips touched. They continued this long, wet, sensual kiss as things became to get more heated. Anakin lightly shoved Obi-Wan onto to the ground, laying his small, yet tight ass onto Obi-Wan's crotch while still making out. Anakin pulled off his upper Jedi robes as Obi-Wan did the same. The two were now viscously making out, massaging each other's tongues with their own, pecs rubbing against each other. Anakin slowly started to make his way from Obi-Wan's lips to his neck. And then from his neck to his chest. Now Anakin was getting excited and started kissing down Obi-Wan's incredibly muscular body even faster; getting to his groin in seconds.

Anakin pulled down the lower part of Obi-Wan's Jedi robes, revealing a semi-flaccid penis. Anakin put his mouth on it, pleasing Obi-Wan. His penis was getting harder and bigger as Anakin sucked it lustfully. It was now at maximum height, revealing a surprising 9-incher! Anakin saw that and pulled down his lower Jedi robes. Both of the experienced force users were rock hard as Obi-Wan got up from the ground and inserted his dick into Anakin's ass while standing up. Anakin cringed at the pain he felt at first, but pain soon turned pleasure as Obi-Wan's throbbing penis slammed against Anakin's prostate, starting his orgasm. Anakin started to moan as Obi-Wan gradually kept going deeper and deeper into his tight ass. In fact, it was so tight, Obi-Wan was having a little trouble NOT climaxing too quickly. Anakin's ass was wrapped around Obi-Wan's dick, as if massaging it. But this wasn't enough for Anakin.

"I want you to fuck me doggystyle," Anakin let out.

"You know I never want to disappoint YOU, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he lowered Anakin onto his hands and knees. Obi-Wan kneeled down behind Anakin, who was already pleading for him to put it in. And with one hard THRUST, Obi-Wan slammed his dick into Anakin's asshole, squeezing even tighter than before. Obi-Wan realized:

"His ass is too tight. I'm going to cum soon!" Anakin, feeling Obi-Wan twitch a bit, sensed Obi-Wan's orgasm coming soon. He wiggled and gyrated his bubble butt and that was just too tight for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as cum shot out of his dick into Anakin's Ass. He slowly started slowing down, and eventually stopped. He lied down on the hot ground, feeling a little cool to him now. Yet Anakin wasn't finished.

"Master, I haven't came yet," Anakin sadly put out.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about that!" Obi-Wan chimed. He got up and started sucking off Anakin. It was a little less intense since Obi-Wan had already came. It took a bit, but Anakin shot his load on Obi-Wan's face. They both put their robes on and went out to the dock. Both of them saw Padmé, unconscious. They looked down at her, then up at each other, and walked past her onto the ship. However, C3P0 had to say something as he watched how they both exited the burning building and walked past Anakin's unconscious wife:

"Excuse me, master, but what is going on?" They ignored 3P0 and closed the ship's door.

"Please wait, creator!" C3P0 yelled up at the ship as it began to hover. The ship shot away, and C3P0 just sat there looking up at the gone ship, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, he had an idea (let's just assume droids have ideas). He slowly turned his metallic gold head towards the unconscious Padmé...


End file.
